When Starfire Brings The Snow
by moondust161
Summary: OH NO it christmas and robin won't come out of his room. will they be able to lure him out? pairings RobxStar.


Hiya this is because im excited about crimbo already! Cute longish oneshot bout rob n star! Yes the title is a rip off of the song 'when the snowman brings the snow.' I thought It sounded cute :D

!ENJOY!

**When Starfire brings the snow.**

The titans had returned from their latest mission. Slade had given them a cryptic riddle for them to solve. Nobody wanted this because it was Christmas Eve! But Robin went to his room to decipher the message slade had left them with. Robin will solve this Christmas or no Christmas. The rest of the titans sighed then headed off to their rooms for the night.

Cyborg stepped into his metallic room and collected the presents, which he had wrapped in the same silver and blue wrapping paper, that were stashed away so Beastboy couldn't find them. When he had collected them all he put then in a sack and laid down to sleep. He had invited the titans east this year to celebrate with them he just hoped that their leader would so kind enough to grace them with his presence.

Beastboy skipped rather than walked to his room that night, acting like a two year old is Beastboy's favourite game to play on Christmas Eve. When he arrived at his door he remember that he needed to wrap the titans east presents. He walked into his room grabbed his green paper and messily wrapped the gifts. To him they were perfect to everybody else it looked like he was trying to play pass the parcel, but he didn't mind it's the thought that counts right?

Raven silently made her way to her room. She opened the door and stepped in to see that on her right there was a neat pile of dark metallic purple packages, all shapes and sizes, in the corner of her room. She was very organised when it came to buying presents she had done most of it months ago but she stayed up a couple of nights ago to wrap all of her parcels. Even though it was late at night or early in the morning the quality of the wrapping stayed the same as long as she had her herbal tea beside she was fine and good to go.

Starfire flew to her room. She opened the door and went inside. She opened her cupboard to find a very high stack of bright florescent pink gifts in front of her she smiled as she thought of giving everybody their presents tomorrow morning. Then that smile turned to a frown because she knew that Robin wouldn't come out of his room. She sighed closed her cupboard and retreated to her bed where she fell sound asleep as soon as she closed her jade eyes.

Robin was still awake tapping on his keyboard like the world would end if he lifted his hands away from keys. Robin had no idea what this riddle meant yet and he was getting sort of bored but he carried on like always. Behind him there was several piles of presents. Each deep red in colour some small some big and some middleish. Robin had his back to them so they didn't remind him that was indeed Christmas Eve.

The next morning the Teen Titans has rose from their sleep and was getting ready for the day ahead of them.

Cyborg got up found his Santa's hat placed it on his head before grabbing the sack of presents and making his way to the main room where the giant tree stood. Covered head to toe with various tree decorations.

Beastboy had been awake for hours! He was in a cute little elf costume pointed ears and colourful hat, he even wore red and green stripped tights! He gathered his very poorly wrapped presents and headed down to the main room. On his way he smiled because he made Raven promise that she would dress up on christmas day. Not in costume but in a posh dress! He couldn't wait to see her in a dress!

Raven woke up looked at the clock to see it flashing 7:30 am. She rose out of her bed and made her way to the shower. When she had cleaned and dried herself she looked at the dress she had to wear. It wasn't a bad dress in Ravens opinion it's just not what Raven normally wears. It was deep purple like her presents. The top half a corset then it went down to just above her knees. The whole dress was made of a very fine silk, it was also very fitted all the way down from the top of the corset, which was topped of with a thin strip of black lace, to the tip of the skirt. She put on a pair of dainty black heels and left her hair and face like it always is. Placed a black bubble around her pile of gifts and levitated them along side with her as her made her way down stairs.

Starfire woke up and was dancing around the room in her underwear singing into her hairbrush all the Christmas carols mashed into one song. Then she realised that she needed a shower, to get dressed, put make up on, do her hair, gather her presents and get ready to welcome the titans east. So she stripped off and hopped into her shower still singing her song. She got out dried herself. Got into a new set of underwear and dried her hair she decided down but in tight ringlets. She applied some make-up: glitter blush to give her shimmer; deep red lip gloss with a shine to it, so it looked like it had crushed diamonds in it; black mascara to add volume but then put over it a glitter mascara to add sparkle and finally shimmery eye-shadow onto of her delicate lids.

She walked over to her wardrobe and took out the classical 'Ms.Santa' outfit. Strapless. Main bit a deep red and a white fluffy trim with flecks of sparkly silver strands. Her dress like Raven's was very tight and fitted but Starfire's dress was a lot shorter than Raven's. It was only a few centimetres longer then her uniform skirt. She slipped her feet into chunky red sandals with quite a large heel. Took off her neckpiece and gloves and replaced them with a matching diamond necklace and bracelet set. She looked in the mirror satisfied with what she looked like grabbed her pink presents and flew down to the main room.

Again Robin was sat in his room still at his computer still none the wiser of what the riddle says. He groaned lent back on his chair for a while but then got straight back to work again. He seemed oblivious that today was christmas and he spent all that time picking out the present he has for Starfire. But all of that faded while he was thinking about slade.

Everybody was now in the main room putting their presents under the giant tree. Titans east where bound to arrive soon. Under the tree you could tell who's presents where who's. The blue and silver ones were obviously Cyborg's. he messy green one's were Beastboy's while the neat purple ones where Ravens. But the one's that stood out from everybody else's was the huge pile of pink ones belonging to Starfire.

DING DONG

"Dude, They're here!"

"Well duh!"

"Shut up Raven, by the way you look really pretty in that dress!"

"Don't start with me Beast elf."

While this argument was going on Starfire went to open the door. First Bumble Bee entered. She was wearing a long sleeve yellow turtleneck jumper and short black zigzag skirt with black boots to match. Her hair was as funky as it usually is, in its two buns. In her hands was a pile of pale yellow presents. She nodded her head to Starfire then headed of towards the tree to dump off her pile of presents.

Next were Spanish twins. They were wearing they uniform as always and had a pile each of red and white chequered gifts. They ran in and started to place their presents around the tree.

Speedy was the next to enter. Simple and stylish he looked. Baggy jeans, black vans and an orange t-shirt that matched his chosen wrapping paper. He winked at Starfire before he walked off towards the tree too.

Last but not least Aqualad entered. Black jeans white nikey trainers and a dark blue shirt that went over a lighter blue t-shirt. He had a large pile of blue sparkly parcels in his arms.

"Hiya Starfire, I will talk to you in a sec let me just put these down, can you help me?"

"I would love to do the helping Aqualad!" with that she took half the presents and zoomed off.

When everybody had settled down and said their hellos they took to their own private conversations. Bumble Bee was talking to Cyborg, BB and Raven was having a 'quiet' argument in the corner. The twins were running widely around the room singing something in Spanish. Aqualad and Speedy where having a nice chat with Starfire.

"Wow Star you really look fantastic. Love the outfit!"

"Thanking you friend Speedy, you too look the fantastical!"

"What about me? Don't I look fantastic?"

"Yes, friend Aqualad, you look most delightful today. Are they the shoes of new?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Oh I just do. Anyway I love that everyone had his or her coloured paper. Everything matches! If friend Robin were here I bet his presents would be the colour red, yes?"

"Oh yeah, I agree Star Robin's would defiantly be red! Speaking of Robin where is he?"

"He refuses to come from his dwelling until he figures out the riddle slade had left for us. Nothing can persuade him. But we shall think of something! Come let us talk with the rest of our friends."

With that Speedy and Aqualad nodded and followed Starfire as she walked up to Bumble Bee and Cyborg to join in their conversation. Aqualad thought he would go and see what Beastboy and Raven was arguing about now. Speedy headed upstairs to try and make Robin join them down stairs.

"Aqualad doesn't Raven look beautiful in that dress?"

"It's true Raven that dress suits you, you should probably wear things like that more often."

"You're not supposed to agree with him!"

"But its true! You look fab in those sorts of dresses.

"Don't you start Aqualad or I will have to argue with you too."

"Then I guess its war between Beastboy and I vs. you!"

"You're going to wish you never said that." Raven said with a wicked grin on her face.

"So how are you Bumble Bee? Is life treating you well?" at first Bumble Bee looked confused but she then remembered that Starfire hadn't quite got to grips with the English language.

"Im fine Star, you?"

"Glorious, I am too fine!" with that she smiled even wider than usual then walked towards where the twins were running around in circles.

Robin heard someone walk to his door, and then they knocked on it.

"Robin, can I come in?"

"No"

"Well can you come out then?"

"No"

"Im talking to you through a door, Robin"

"Well go away then, I am not going to open my door. So say what you want then leave."

"You sure are miserable on Christmas day for god sake, stop being a worry guts and come down with your friends."

"No"

"Fine then, you minge!"

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Yes"

"Well you said it now so GO"

"Fine im leaving im leaving!"

Robin heard the footsteps fade into the background again before carrying on with his research.

When Starfire saw Speedy re-enter the room she flew up to him. But when she got there he shook his head and went to calm the twins down.

"Right y'all present time! Raven will you try and get Robin down here?"

"I'll try"

Robin again heard someone advancing to his door.

"WHAT THIS TIME?"

"Chill Robin, come downstairs now we are opening the presents!"

"Don't care, do it without me"

"Don't worry we will, don't think because you're not enjoying Christmas we won't"

"Have you finished your speech yet?"

"HMPH!" Raven then walked back down stairs when she got to the main room she shook her head just like Speedy then walked towards the Tree.

"Lets get opening."

With a big scramble to get his or her presents, everyone had piled on the tree. When everybody had got his or her presents they sat down where they were before. Then all you could here was ripping of wrapping paper and a sudden shout of:

"DUDE"

"Glorious"

"Yeah Man I wanted that"

"WOW"

"Oh My God, I can't believe you bought me that Thank you so much!"

When everybody had finished unwrapping the titan's floor was a sea of shards of paper. It looked like it had snowed in different coloured paper. They each sat down in their places with a pile of new presents beside of them. The presents were (here is a list of what every one got and who off, not what they got for someone else):

**Cyborg:**

Tool Set: Raven

DIY for cars book: Beastboy

Weird alien technology pieces: who else but from Starfire

Box of Chocolates: The Twins

MP3 player: Speedy

Cds: Bumble Bee

Basket Ball shirt: Aqualad

**Raven:**

Black hair set (comb, brush and mirror): Starfire

Amethyst Necklace: Bumble Bee

Edger Allen Poe poetry book: Cyborg

Pack of scented Candles: Beastboy

Teddy Bear (but a deep purple bird): The Twins

Cds: Aqualad

Lavender Bubble Bath: Speedy

**Beastboy:**

Box of Chocolates: Raven

Play station game: Starfire

Some paints: Speedy

Comedy DVDs: Cyborg

Cds: Bumble Bee

New Tofu automatic: Aqualad

Socks: The Twins

**Starfire:**

Bubble bath, bath fizzers, and shower/bath gel all pink: Raven

Emerald Necklace: Bumble Bee

Make-up: Cyborg

Hair bobbles, clips and slides: Beastboy

Box of chocolates and a bunch of flowers: The Twins

Perfume: Speedy

Big Pink Teddy Bear: Aqualad

**Mas y and Menos:**

Cds: Cyborg

Dictionary: Speedy

Sweeties: Starfire

Selection Box: Raven

Box of chocolates: Bumble Bee

Hat, gloves, scarves (matching): Aqualad

Another Selection Box: Beastboy

**Bumble Bee:**

Make-up: Raven

Chocolate Bath Bombs: Starfire

Earrings: Cyborg

Cds: Speedy

MP3 player: Aqualad

A giant Bumblebee teddy: Beastboy

Hair Brush: The Twins

**Speedy:**

I-pod Nano: Aqualad

New bow and arrows: Bumble Bee

Cap: Starfire

Several different Key Chains: Raven

Purple Ronnie inflatable chair: Beastboy

T-Shirt with 'the need for speed' written across it: Cyborg

Selection Box: The Twins

**Aqualad:**

MP3 player: Speedy

Cds: Bumble Bee

DVDs: Raven

Lynx: Starfire

Humorous book about the ocean: Beastboy

Computer game: Cyborg

Stationary set that was all blue: The Twins

Everybody was pleased with their gifts so Cyborg and Beastboy went into the kitchen to cook the turkey or in Beastboy's case tofu. When Cyborg had got the turkey ready and all the vegetables he let Beastboy finish off his tofu meal while he went to try and see if he could get Robin to join them for the dinner.

Robin was busy tapping away on the keyboard in complete silence. That silence was only broken when he heard the distant cries of happiness coming from his friends downstairs. He got up from his chair went over to the several piles of red packages and dumped them outside his door. He had just finished this and sat back down at his desk when he heard someone else come to his door.

"Yo, man come downstairs we are having dinner soon"

"Im not hungry, just take those presents downstairs for you all."

"You aren't even gonna watch us open them?"

"Nope."

"Fine, but Robin please comedown at least once today ok man?"

"Just go"

Cyborg picked up the gifts that were outside his door and carried them downstairs. He decided that Robin's presents would be the table presents. You know where you have a present on the table before you eat Christmas dinner that sort of thing. He placed one red parcel on each chair but he had to keep a note of where everyone had to sit. He called everyone to the table when Beastboy had finished his tofu. They all looked the gifts then realised that they were from Robin. They sat down and began to open them. Raven got a mini meditation tips book, Beastboy the crash of the planets series on DVD, Cyborg an update chip for the T-Ship, Bumble Bee a mirror that was yellow framed, Speedy his favourite aftershave, Aqualad some T-Shirts, Mas Y and Menos some chocolate flavoured fruity sweets and Starfire a promise ring. They were all looking at each others gifts when Cyborg came in with the biggest turkey any of them had ever seen.

After the meal everybody sat down for a while before Beastboy went over to the Cd player and popped in 20 christmas crackers cd that he had received from Bumble Bee earlier today. When everybody was dancing and laughing he snuck out of the room and went upstairs to see whether Robin would come and dance with them in the main room.

Robin heard 'I Wish it could be Christmas everyday' come booming out of the Titans Hi-Fi system. Then a knock on his door.

"Robin, will you come down stairs yet?"

"Nope"

"DUDE, come and join the party"

"NO, Beastboy look im not coming out of my room until I have figured out this code ok?"

"No, its not ok but for now I will let you stay inside your room, but believe me I will think of a way to get you out of your room by the end of this day you mark my words" with that Beastboy turned on his heel and stormed off to the party. Everybody was having a good time. Cyborg was dancing with Bumble Bee, Speedy and Starfire was having a great time and Aqualad and Raven were laughing with each other.

"Dudes, we have to think of a way to get Robin out of his room."

"I think I have a way to make him come from his dwelling"

"How Starfire?"

"You will find out if it works!"

Starfire left the room and made her way to Robins door.

"Robin? I was wondering whether you could help me with something yes?"

As soon as Robin heard that it was Starfire at his door he stopped working and looked at the door.

"Yes, Star?"

"Robin, I do not understand could you show me the significance of the toe of mistle please? "

Did Starfire just ask him what he thought she asked him? Did she just ask him to show her what you do beneath the mistletoe?

"What Star?"

"Could you show me what happens underneath the toe of mistle?"

"It would be my pleasure Starfire I will be out in a second."

"Thank you Friend Robin"

Starfire turned to her right and winked at someone in the shadows who put their thumbs up at her. Then Robin's door opened and Robin stepped out in normal combat trousers and a red t-shirt. He put his arm around Star's waist and gently pulled he towards the roof.

Thank you for all the people who have read this oneshot and I hope that you have enjoyed it as much as I did. Please review!

XxMoondust161xX


End file.
